Luka's Birthday Fic
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: This is done in the 'universe' of 'The Shota Dimension'.   Luka's having a bad day, but will her own birthday turn out even worse?  WARNING: Possibly offensive against lesbians and also complete randomness.


**A/N: This is kind of set in the 'The Shota Dimension' story, so this has things like Rin having no idea where her brother is and Miki missing her 'ahoge brother'. Yah. Miki and most of the girls, except Gumi, are lesbians. Also, Meiko only likes KAITO when she's drunk and beating the shit out of him. Abuse love, gauys. Abuse love. So Meiko is kind of bisexual…**

**WARNING: I'm not trying to make it sound like lesbians are whores in this. I'm bisexual myself. This is purely for the laughs, not meant for any offense. Also, Lily is an airhead and is in the 'blonde' stereotype, but I'm not sure if I did it real well. She's actually pretty much 'neutral' in the gender love debacle. ['Neutral' meaning that she would consider herself straight, as she hasn't tested it before.]**

**Alternate Title: Luka's Lesbian Overpowerment**

**Reason: There is none.**

_January 29th, 2012_

"Hey! Hey Luka!" Lily shouted, running towards said pink-haired girl.

"What is it Lily?" Luka asked, her voice clearly bored as she turned around.

"Well. I just thought since were best friends because of our long hair and all-," Lily started, getting cut off by Luka's words.

"Wait, you consider us friends because of our hair length?" Luka asked Lily, her right eye twitching.

"Eh? Th-that's not what I-," Lily, unfortunately, was cut off once again as Miki came up behind Luka and wrapped her arm around Luka's shoulder.

"So. Luka. Can we go out sometime?" she asked Luka, reaching her hand towards Luka's breast.

Luka blushed furiously and smacked Miki's arm off of her. "For the last time I'm not a lesbian!" she shouted angrily at Miki, seriously starting to get peeved at the two vocaloids (**A/N: That's clearly a total lie, as you will soon see.**).

"Oh? Then perhaps you'd go for me then?" Gakupo asked, coming out from behind a shadowy building corner.

Luka turned on the purple-haired man in rage. "Never! Now get the hell out of here and tell your gender-bent sister to back off my brother! She's all he can talk about anymore and his grades are slipping!" she said, going up to punch Gakupo in the face, effectively knocking him into the building behind him.

She glared behind her at the two female vocaloids. "And you two. I don't want to see any sign of your faces today, understood!" she ordered, her rose-pink hair rising in rage anime-style.

"Y-yes m-ma'am," both of the girls uttered, stumbling over their words and themselves as they ran away from the enraged Luka.

Luka sighed exasperatedly as she was left alone and headed to the local café, frowning as she saw it missing and a rave club in its place, the sun quickly going down (**A/N: Someone's messing with the MMD town!**). She sighed and headed back to the Vocaloid House, frowning as she realized the title made it sound like an orphanage or something. "Can't I just have one day where girls and boys alike don't hit on me? Gosh. At least Gumi is only for Gakupo, although incest is a bit of a scary idea for me…" Luka said, shivering as she thought on it (**A/N: I've seen a lot of stories and songs about that. Anyway, Miki is also Piko's brother in this, but only 'ahoge siblings'. Not real ones.**).

Luka decided to go to sleep in her clothes as they were right then, not wanting someone to sneak into her bedroom and grope her. She lay on her side, glaring at the closed door for a moment before sleep overcame her and she wondered what the background would look like tomorrow… (**A/N: More MMD references…**)

_January 30__th__, 2012_

Luka yawned as she woke up; shivering as she noticed that she had forgotten to pull a blanket over herself. "Wake up, sleepy head! You promised to go shopping with me!" Rin shouted, looking down at Luka and smiling at her. Luka realized that it was a good idea that she had kept her clothes on.

"C'mon! The school dance is next week and I don't have any money! So you'll pay for my dress, right?" Rin asked Luka, grabbing the rose-haired vocaloid and pulling her to her feet.

"Kaiko's coming too!" Rin shouted as she dragged Luka out the door, forgetting their shoes as they headed towards the car.

(**A/N: Kaiko is, in my opinion, the second hottest vocaloid next to Luka. Nigaiko and her bro will sneak in somewhere. THE GREEN CUTENESS SHALL OVERPOWER YOU!**)

Kaiko smiled as Rin and Luka came into view. "Oh! Hello Luka!" she smiled, waving, her blue scarf lightly flowing in the wind.

Luka blushed as she saw Kaiko, but Rin didn't notice as she threw the Luka in the car. "Let's go!" she shouted and Kaiko nodded, getting into the car and driving them to the mall.

Luka gasped a bit in the back of the car, kind of in awe of the fact that she was so close to Kaiko, because, let's face it, Luka kind of liked her a bit. Even though her brother liked that drunkard Meiko. At least Meito has gone to have a tour of Europe last summer and got stuck there; otherwise Luka may have never gotten this chance. When they reached the mall Luka got out and saw Kaiko get out and lock the doors. Luka almost forgot about Rin, but the yellow girl grabbed her hand and dragged her off to her favorite mall dress store. "I know just the perfect dress!" she smiled gleefully.

(**A/N: It all goes down from here guys… As in we already reached a crappy climax to the story. Yeah.**)

Luka sighed and ripped her hand from Rin's grip once they were far enough away from Kaiko, standing up straight. "So you seriously can't remember what day it is?" she huffed.

Rin blinked, looking over at the frustrated Luka. "Huh?" she asked.

Luka groaned dramatically at Rin's answer and stomped out of the mall, grabbing Kaiko's hand as she passed her and pulling Kaito's sister to her chest, kissing here deeply for a moment or two. Nigaiko came into the mall just then, jumping as she saw Luka and Kaiko making out in public and turned around to hurry and push her brother away from the scene. "Wh-what is it?" he asked his sister.

"You don't want to know," Nigaiko said to Nigaito.

* * *

><p>Luka eventually stopped kissing Kaiko, who was panting by the time she released the lip lock. Luka's pager rang and she took it off her gold belt. It read 'Moon Tea Party. Special surprise!'<p>

Luka chuckled and left the mall, activating her rockets on the back of her calves and flew off to the moon.

Kaiko blinked, eventually realizing what had happened. Rin ran up to her then. "Wait. So Luka likes you?" she asked Kaiko.

The blunette blushed. "I-I think so…" she said, trailing off.

* * *

><p>Luka eventually neared the moon and turned off her rockets and landed on the moon's surface, walking over to the picnic-like tea party set up. For some reason, since Ms. Lunatic was Japanese, they kind of had the tea party set out like a tea ceremony. The only difference was that they used Western tea cups and tea sets. The picnic blanket is some sort of silk that was weaved with something to make it not slippery, yet it was still beautiful shades of pink, red, and black. There was sometimes gray in the 'blanket' too.<p>

Luka took her usual spot on the blanket and I poured her some tea. "So, how's your birthday been?" I asked her, putting down the teapot and beginning to eat the various amount of pastries, like biscotti and scones, which were scattered around the 'blanket' on small plates.

Ms. Lunatic looked over to me, her hair awesomely black and her face white, probably from that bird poo make up. Ms. Lunatic then glared at me. "Stop calling me Ms. Lunatic," she said.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Well come on. The moon is called 'Luna' based on some Greco-Roman Godess or something or other, and that's how the word 'Lunatic' came about, so it's only natural that I may call you Ms. Lunatic," I said.

Luka looked over at us two. "Still fighting about that? Actually, I looked it up and the goddess was called 'Selene'. That better?" she asked 'Ms. Lunatic'.

"That could be her first name!" I smiled, quickly leaving the picnic area to go into Ms. Lunatic's house and take a rather large rose-colored cake out of the cake with my telekinesis, closing the refridgerator door before going back outside and I saw Luka's eyes were closed.

I chuckled and lit some candles. "You can look now Luka!" I shouted, summoning a pair of rose-colored glasses for a moment and looking through them.

Luka chuckled at how I looked. "Well. Thanks for the cake. It's been a great birthday," she smiled, leaning over to kiss each of us on the cheek.

I pouted and hugged Luka quickly. "No messing around! I've never gotten into a cake fight and I want to have one now! That okay, birthday girl?" I smiled at Luka.

She sighed and nodded. "Can I at least have an unruined piece first?" she asked me as I got off her.

"Too late!" I shouted, throwing a clump of cake at her face.

Luka frowned as she dodged it, eyes narrowing as she grabbed her own clump of cake and smashed it into my shoulder. "Hey!" I yelled at her, accidentally throwing my next clump of cake at Ms. Lunatic, probably ruining her large and rather pretty-looking kimono.

Ms. Lunatic growled and took her own clump of cake, rising to her feet. Her long, black hair rose in anger. "Shit!" I shouted, getting out of Luka's grasp as I ran around the moon, the other two girls chasing me.

It winded up being a nice day for everybody… Except for Nigaiko and Nigaito, who I had locked up in the Janitor's Closet for later raping. "H-Hello?" Nigaito called out with his sister, knocking on the door rather loudly.

_Fin_

**A/N: This was very crappy, I know this. Anyway, I find it hard to explain something in words when I've imagined it over and over in my head multiple times. Also, Luka isn't Japanese in this, is she ever considered fully-Japanese? Also, sorry for the TONS of author notes in the beginning.**

**All vocaloids belong to their respective owners. I 'own' Ms. Selene Lunatic and of course the 'I' person is The Great Imaginer Zuzume, who is my personal OC.**


End file.
